


Warm you up, keep you close

by SilverScaler3000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Cold’s Wonderful Puns, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: During a fight with Cold, Barry reveals something he never wanted anyone to know, least of all one of his enemies.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 18
Kudos: 264





	Warm you up, keep you close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).



It had been a really, _really_ long week. The kind of week that left even Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, bone-tired and agitated. Combined with low blood sugar (a near-constant nowadays due to the fact Barry’s powers were always burning through his body’s calories) he had completely lost his brain-to-mouth filter.

While fighting Captain Cold was not a particularly good time for this to happen, but, that was life. It hits you with a power inducing lightning bolt and expects you to make due. It also threw metallic balls that stuck to Barry’s chest no matter how much he tried pulling them off. Oh, and they were _freezing_ , can’t forget that. 

Snart had managed to get the upper hand on him, again, and Barry was left shivering on the floor due to a new gadget the criminal had dubbed ‘cold grenades’. Cisco was going to be livid when he found out that he didn’t get to name them. Not as livid as Barry was now though; forced to experience the full, unrelenting cold as it pulsed through his body like a second heartbeat.

Speaking of Cold.

“I hate you so much right now,” Barry hissed past chattering teeth.

Snart smirked at him. “ _Chill out_ , Flash,” he drawled. “Those little beauties won’t last more than an hour, just enough time for me to leave with the entire Roman Empresses’ Jewelry collection tucked snugly in my pockets. Maybe if you ask nicely though, I’ll leave a few pieces behind. Only the ones that won’t sell as much, of course.”

“Of course,” Barry parroted back angrily, nearly biting his own tongue off. “Asshole,” he muttered quietly. 

Not quietly enough, however, seeing as how Snart had the audacity to laugh. 

“Oh-ho, swearing, Scarlet?” he teased, swinging his cold gun over his shoulder. “I have half a mind to call detective West, have him stick a bar of soap in your filthy mouth.”

“G-go fuck yourself,” Barry stuttered.

“Please, you can hardly do that to _yourself_ ,” Cold shot back as he turned around, clearly about to leave.

Barry fumed, anger trying and failing to get his blood to boil as he snarled, “My dildo would say otherwise!”

In the two seconds following that statement, Barry could swear he had died. His vision grew dark, and it became harder for him to breathe. He could feel his blood turning cold; colder than it had ever been before as his mind finally caught up to what he just told one of his greatest nemesis’. 

The man hadn’t reacted beyond freezing in their tracks, but Barry knew the damage was done. Fear and mortification wrapped itself in a tight ball in his chest, and he could feel tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes. 

_God fucking damn it,_ he thought. 

Until now, only Joe, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin knew the finer details of his sexuality. It was a secret Barry kept close to his chest out of habit, one he had developed when he was a kid. Back then he was already been being bullied because he’d been seen as a nerd and ‘girly’, and hadn’t wanted to add fuel to the fire. So, he stuck to girls. He liked girls, don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t just pretending on his part. But now Snart, out of all the people Barry could have accidentally blurted this out to, knew he liked _more_. No, more than liked. He _wanted_. 

Snart turned around slowly, not saying anything as he stared at him. 

Barry ducked his head, unable to stand the scrutiny. “S-stop it,” he whispered. He tried to sound angry, but fear had sunk its claws deep, and Barry knew that the villain could probably hear it in his voice.

“Stop what?” Cold asked, his tone indiscernible.

“Laughing at me.”

“This is snow laughing matter.”

The pun made something too broken to be a chuckle squeeze itself from between Barry’s frozen lips. “Snart, I s-swear to g-g-god-”

Cold forced his chin up with a gloved hand. Barry gasped, not having even realized that the man had walked right up to him. 

“I’m not laughing, Scarlet,” Snart told him seriously, coming down on one knee so that they were at eye level. “I admit to being surprised though, I really didn’t think you swung that far. Are you Bi? Pan?”

“What’s it to y-you?” Barry demanded. “You w-want even more things to use against me?” 

A lingering fear of people hating him for his attraction to men was what kept the secrecy going even now. If Snart used this to humiliate him at the CPD…

“No,” Snart told him firmly, the hand that had been holding Barry’s chin up moving to cup his cheek. It was so, so very warm, and Barry couldn’t bring himself _not_ to lean into the touch. “You know me better than that, Allen. I’m a crook, and an,” he snickered, “ _Asshole,_ as you put it, but I wouldn’t use something like this to hurt you.”

“I d-don’t believe you,” Barry told him. “You’re mocking me.” 

“I’m _not_ ,” Cold said, clearly exasperated. “You can trust me, Scarlet, just like I am gonna trust you not to punch my lights out right now. After all, would someone who planned on spilling your in-the-closet nature to the world give you the chance to beat the shit out of them first?” 

His words made sense a moment later when, while Barry watched, Snart moved his hand away from his face and tapped the cold grenade. It beeped once loudly, then fell right off Barry’s chest, taking the worst of the chill with it. Some of it still clung persistently to his frame, however, keeping him shivery and as slow as a, well, a normal person. Snart pocketed the device. 

“...why?” Barry rasped. He would have frozen on the spot if it weren’t for the fact he was shaking so violently, his body working overtime to fight back the chill now that the source of it was gone. 

Snart stared at him for a moment, considering. He then took off his coat, wrapping it tightly around Barry’s shoulders, encasing him in warmth. “We don’t get to choose the way people react to our wants and needs,” he began softly. “Lisa and I certainly didn’t, growing up with our bastard of a father. The old man did _not_ take kindly to finding me kissing a guy behind the local supermarket when I was fourteen, let me tell you.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

It was all he could think to say. What else was he _supposed_ to say? He knew how awful Snart’s childhood had been, but that story added more depth to the man than he knew how to process.

He sneezed.

Snart started, then laughed, standing and pulling Barry to his feet along with him. 

“It’s not funny,” Barry told him, smiling despite himself. “I’m freezing here.”

“The effects are gonna last a while, I’m afraid,” he told Barry, not sounding the least bit apologetic. “If you like,” His voice dropped to a low purr, and Barry inhaled sharply as he wrapped a hand around Barry’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. “I could help you warm up.”

Barry’s eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his head. He swallowed a few times; cleared his throat. “What?” he whispered, not sure he’d heard Snart correctly.

Cold licked his lips in a very deliberate manner, drawing Barry’s eyes to them before they snapped back up to meet the criminals. 

“I’ve wanted to steal a kiss from your mouth since the day we first met, Barry Allen. Such a fucking tease in that suit, practically begging me to ruin your ass. Have you ever imagined it was me when you had a toy stuffed in your pretty little hole?”

Barry screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head. “Of course not,” he denied, even as sweet, wonderful heat began gathering low in his belly. 

“Mm, swearing and _lying_ ,” Snart murmured into the shell of Barry’s ear. “That’s two counts of unhero-like behavior, Flash.”

Their warm breath washing over his skin made Barry go weak at the knees. He wanted the man to press his lips against him, a thought that in equal part aroused and terrified him. 

“Cold,” he said in warning.

“Yes, Flash?” Snart asked innocently. “I’m just saying, I bet your body would be so much more honest if I had you pinned beneath me on a bed.”

Barry frowned at that, opening his eyes. “What makes you think that just because I’m attracted to men, that I’d want to have sex with you?” he asked, putting his hands on Snart’s chest and pushing back slightly.

“The lack of a slap to the face or an outright _no_ , one,” Cold told him cheekily. “Two, who doesn’t want me? Let’s be honest here.”

Barry snorted. “You are unbelievable,” he stated.

“Unbelievably attractive, you mean,” Snart smirked. He cupped Barry’s cheek again in his free hand, his expression turning serious. “This isn’t blackmail, Barry,” he explained slowly. “No matter what your answer is, your secret’s not mine to share. Besides, even if it was-” His thumb brushed over Barry’s lips, pressing in when the hero’s mouth fell open in surprise. “I’m selfish enough to want that little piece of information all to myself.”

 _I want_ ** _you_ **_all to myself_ , went unspoken but was heard regardless.

Barry whimpered, wrapping his tongue around the invading digit. The leather tasted so good, and he suckled it, wanting more in his mouth; more warmth, more _Cold_. Snart groaned in response, rubbing the roof of Barry’s mouth before removing his thumb completely.

“I need a verbal answer, Barry,” he told him softly. “And I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you want this?”

It wasn’t a question that needed deep consideration on Barry’s part. “I want _you_.”

Cold groaned, yanking Barry forward for a kiss. Barry gasped, his breath stolen by the criminal as their tongue invaded his mouth. Then he moaned, bringing his arms around Snart’s neck. It felt like running with his speed for the first time all over again, thrilling and incredible and so, so fucking good.

As first kisses went, theirs was pretty spectacular.

When they finally pulled back, Barry smiled. “That was pretty hot, Cold,” he teased.

Snart rolled his eyes, moving his hand to grab at the edge of Barry’s cowl. When he received permission to remove it in the form of a small nod, he pulled it off. “Call me Len,” he murmured, carding his fingers gently through Barry's hair. 

Barry's smile widened. "Okay, Len." He pulled the man in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, and be a dear for me, smash the kudos button a few hundred times (seriously, you do it enough times as fast as you can sometimes it'll leave more than one).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
